


Speak then your grief to the heavens...

by persephinae



Category: Prince of Persia (Video Game 2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephinae/pseuds/persephinae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just my quick drabble about the Prince and the ending of Pop08</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak then your grief to the heavens...

_**"The heavens are a desert without their stars**_  
 _ **The sands eternal**_  
 _ **All compass lost to the void**_  
 _ **Speak then your grief to the heavens**_  
 _ **Pray your heart’s blood can rekindle the spark**_  
 _ **And the star that was lost**_  
 _ **Can burn once more against the dark"**_

The Prince carried Elika’s lifeless body out of the Temple; the tall forbidding doors slowly closing behind him as he exited the inner sanctum, sealing the dazzling glow of the newly formed holy tree forever.

He carried her through long, massive, silent corridors that echoed with his lonely footsteps. The many silken tapestries and banners stood still upon the cold stone walls, despite the outer door that was flung open to the warm breezes outside. In fact, it seemed to the Prince that the Temple itself exuded a cold, lifeless feeling, but perhaps that was because its people were either dead or long gone from their homeland. He keenly felt the weight and sorrow of being the last human alive in these forgotten lands. And as he slowly walked past the murals and friezes so delicately wrought with Ormazd’s symbols, he felt each added to the sorrow in his heart as each and every one was a reminder of Elika, and her devotion to her god. 

He exited the Temple and blinked at the harsh desert sun, blinding him momentarily. Silently, reverently, he laid her body upon the Temple altar outside, with the tree symbolizing Ormazd and his Temple on its stone façade. Grief threatened to overcome him, but he swallowed it down. 

The Prince then haltingly began to pray to long forgotten gods he did not believe in, and he prayed to Elika’s god, hoping against hope that this one prayer would be heard, here in Ormazd’s lands. His beloved Princess had sacrificed everything for this god and his forgotten kingdom; flowers now bloomed and stood testament to her sacrifice. Everywhere before the Temple was now filled with life and light, now protected against Ahriman’s overflowing darkness. Surely, after all their efforts in Ormazd’s name, his prayers would be answered?

In a low voice he prayed aloud, his voice almost breaking as he mentioned Elika to her god. "Ormazd, you are not my god. Before coming to this place, I never knew of you or your people. But over the course of small span of time, I have come to know Elika, Princess of the Ahura, your people. Through her actions and words, she has shown herself to be the best of the Ahura, indeed most people. She has shown to be steadfast with unswerving loyalty, devotion, belief, kindness, determination, responsibility, and sacrifice – all for You and the last remaining Ahura.”

After what felt like an age had passed, when it was clear that there was to be no last reprieve, no last miracle from Ormazd to give life to the one who sacrificed so much for these lands, the Prince gently stroked Elika’s cheek once last time and gazed out into the desert expanse before him. His heart was breaking. He wandered the Temple grounds, lost in thought and soul, trying to think of what to do and how to go on with his life. For so long, he knew with absolute certainty that his path always lay just beyond the horizon, in far flung cities and across dazzling seas. But now, he was lost. Where was his path now? How could he go on? To never hear her laugh again, to never see her smile, never hold her gentle hand in his? Never again?

Perhaps the seal was not strong enough, or perhaps Elika’s selfless sacrifice was too late, but Ahriman was not sealed beyond the mortal realm’s boundaries, nor from influencing it. Ahriman’s fell voice whispered across the winds in the Temple grounds, and whispered dark promises in the Prince’s ear. His dark voice seemed to blend with Elika’s voice in a cruel punishment and enticement towards the Prince. The dark god muttered and whispered the injustice of being imprisoned, his hatred for his brother, Ormazd, and promises of granting the Prince’s heartfelt desires if only he were freed. The dark god whispered fragments of choices and promises - choose Life or Death.

Finally, the Prince found himself walking towards the Four Trees, living seals that fed the main seal in the Temple. The agile Prince, swung from crevice to pillar rings to stand before each Tree. Each Tree fed from the Fertile Grounds of each of the four corners of the forgotten Kingdom. Each place a memory of his time with her, each Tree a testament to how much she cared for her long forgotten kingdom and her duty as the last of the Ahura. And with a heavy heart, he swung his blade against each of the slender Trees, releasing the main seal in the Temple. 

Sprinting across the desert sands, the Prince ran through the empty halls until he stood before the final seal - the tiny tree that glowed with the iridescent Light of Ormahzd, and Elika’s essence. Again, the Prince swung his blade, then gathered the final Light into his palms, almost cradling it. With each slow step back to his beloved, his resolve grew. He knew Elika would be furious with his choice, but he would face her wrath even as he drew her living body close to his. _For she would live again._


End file.
